


Nightmare

by Amaya_Ithilwen



Series: Collection of RVB-OneShots [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Humor, Canon-typical Cursing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ithilwen/pseuds/Amaya_Ithilwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS of someone having a nightmare and someone else comforting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was night in the blue base. Or at least, considering the time, it should be night. But since they were in a fucking canyon where the sun was shining all day long, it wasn’t really day or night. So they just were going after the clock. And the clock was saying that it was night.

Ala woke up from a low rustling from the other bunk. Looking to the light of her clock, she could see that it actually was one in the morning. The dim light of the clock was shimmering green. Like the glowing-in-the-dark-sticker every child used to have. And she needed this clock. Sounds pretty fucked up, but she was afraid of the dark. She needed that little glowing thing to feel safe and able to sleep. Otherwise she wouldn’t sleep at all and the next day she would look like a nervous zombie-like something.

 

It was new that Wash now was also living with them. Ala had somehow become a part of the blue team as she got locked up in the temple with Tucker. That’s how everything changed. So now, they had a little problem. There were three guys and one girl and three rooms. So who should sleep at whos. There was Tucker who didn’t want sleep in one room with Caboose because of his horrible day and night rhythm. Also not Wash. But the freelancer also didn’t want to be sleeping with Tucker in one room as the black guy was always sleeping naked. Even though Tucker wanted to sleep in one room with Ala they decided that she would get her own room. But the bickering went on and finally Wash decided that Caboose and Tucker would share a room until they would have cleaned the fourth room, where different stuff was laying in, Caboose, Tucker and Alpha had been throwing in over the years.

So they ended up in giving Ala the room in the middle, whilst Washs was to Alas left and the room of Caboose and Tucker would be to her right. And she already made pretty clear that every guy who would come in without her previous invitation would be shot. That especially counting for Tucker.

 

In the middle of the night the black haired awoke and toddled sleep drunken to the toilet. After that, she got herself a glass of water and toddled back towards her room. But just before she reached her room, she heard a low whine. It wasn’t much louder than the cheeping of a mouse. But Alaska heard it nonetheless. It was Washs voice. She knew the voices of the guys. And this was definitely Wash. Going to the door to Washingtons room she knocked carefully. “Wash? Can I come in?” No answer. Now slowly opening the door, she carefully risked a glance through the ajar door. Letting her eyes adjust to the dark and peeking over to Washs bed, she could see that he was making these noises. He was struggling and tossing and turning in his bed. “Wash?”

There only was the struggling again, but he didn’t seem to wake up. Carefully, the girl slipped through the door, closed it and tiptoed over to the bunk of Wash. “You okay?” Again no answer, just the rustling. She knew from a pal from the platoon she was in before, that she shouldn’t try to wake them up. It could easily happen that they think to be in another nightmare. Or that they would hit you. You had to lead them out of their horrific dream. She often also had nightmares and some water helped a lot to cool down.

“Hey it’s okay. You’re having a nightmare.” Spoke Ala lowly while she was sitting back on his bed, turning on the bedside light and putting the glass of water on the bedside table. But still there was no answer. A bit worried the black haired observed the sleeping figure who was tossing and turning on the bed. Sweat was glistening on his forehead. Because of the dim light she was able to see it. Then his eyes were squeezed shut, his hands feeling over the blanket as if in search for something. As his left hand found hers, he grabbed it. His hand was cold and it hurt a bit as he squeezed the hand, holding onto it like a drowning person. Perhaps he only grabbed her hand because it was warm and felt comforting. Ala didn’t know. But what she knew was that she didn’t mind him doing that. She gently stroked with her free thumb over his hand while gain saying that everything was okay and just was dreaming. She hadn’t ever witnessed Wash having a nightmare, so she didn’t exactly know what to do, as every person was reacting in a different way when having such dreams.

But she hoped that she would be able to help him, just by acting like she always did, like he already knew her. They already knew each other very well. But there were stronger bonds like Carolinas and Yorks had been and less strong bonds like Maines and Wyomings. But Ala thought of hers to Wash as strong. Hey they were best pals after meeting each other some weeks ago.

 

Again Wash struggled, like he was running away from something. Ala was getting worried. He didn’t seem to find out of his nightmare. “Hey Wash. Wake up. It’s only a dream.” She said with more emphasis. She wanted him to wake up and find out of his dream. And as if these words were a magic spell, the Freelancer suddenly shot up. Alaska only avoided a painful collision of their head in quickly ducking away. It was a normal reaction of someone having a nightmare and being woken up though, but it always was something unexpected. And it often ended in painful collisions when the other person wasn’t reaction fast enough to avoid the hit.

Wash was sitting on the bed, sweating and panting heavily, obviously still out of it. “Wash?” Asked Ala cautiously. The grey eyes of the man settled on Ala, even though they still seemed haunted. They were restless traveling over her face, as if he was searching for an indicator that she would turn into a ghost of his dreams. But she wouldn’t. Instead she worriedly looked at him. As she was sure that he would notice her, she asked: “You okay?”

“Uh, yeah, it’s okay. Just… Just had a bad dream.”

“Thought so. And you don’t look like you’re okay.” Wash didn’t give an answer, as he was wiping away the sweat with the sleeve of his shirt. Alaska took the opportunity and took the glass with water from the bedside table and gave it to Wash. “Here, drink a bit.”

“I’m not thirsty.” Washs tone was defensive. Obviously it was a bit embarrassing for him that she saw him in such a state. But Ala knew how you felt after nightmares and she didn’t really care about the fact that she was seeing it. She wouldn’t tell that Tucker or Caboose.

“Please Wash. It will help you.” Insisted the black haired with a soft voice.

As it seemed like he hadn’t enough energy to debate, the blonde just took the glass and took a small sip of it. As if he wanted to make her shut up and stop mewling.

“You look pale.”

“Happens after a nightmare.”

“Yeah, that’s true. I often also have them.”

Again the grey eyes landed on the girl. Searching for indicators that she was lying or telling the truth. Ala smiled again softly. She reacted very alike when waking up from a nightmare. “I’m telling the truth. I often have such nightmares. Waking up drenched in sweat and I sometimes need some minutes to cool down. A glass of water often help me with that. I also had a glass of water the night before yesterday.”

“So that had been you yesterday in the kitchen then?”

Now Ala smiled awkwardly. “Well yes, I got up for a glass of water. Had a nightmare and needed some comfort. And that’s my way to get it. I also often have a dry throat after a nightmare, so it helps to rehydrate it.”

Wash didn’t say a word, he just observed her. Obviously trying to find out why she was sitting on his bed. His thoughts were always clearly visible. Like written in big neon on his forehead.

“I heard you struggle when I was walking past your door. I was worried about you because I know how daunting such nightmares could be. I wanted to help you.” Explained the woman the unspoken question. She better didn’t mention that she actually more heard him whine than struggle, which would be really embarrassing. Would it even for her.

“Well, thanks then.”

“You’re welcome. I know that after such a dream you sometimes need some comfort.” Carefully, the black haired reached out and wiped away a bead of sweat from Washs left temple, before drying her finger off at her pants. Wash only observed her, but she could see the slight confusion in his eyes. She only grinned at that.

“Now you don’t seem that pale anymore. See, water helps.” Stated Ala with a smile, just to make Wash feel a bit comfortable and make him forget the dream. Focus on something else. That was also why she didn’t ask what he dreamt. If people wanted to talk about it, they would begin themselves. But this tactic seemed to work as now also Wash seemed to be more in the mood to fool around a bit. The cold grip of fear obviously lost its hold around Wash and he also grinned again. He knew that Ala was doing it not because she had no tacts. It was to distract him from the nightmare.

“As long as you haven’t used the glass before.” Putting said object, which now was empty, back on the bedside table.

“Talking about indirect kisses? What if?” Ala always was a bit tempting, but until now, either she nor Wash really made attempts of going further.

“Well, what would you say?” Wash was still sitting on the bed, Ala on the edge. The woman had positioned herself that they would sit face to face. Washs blonde hair was still messy and his grey eyes seemed still a bit haunted. But he wasn’t as pale anymore and the haunted expression faded from second to second. Ala was smirking. “Nah, I’m not so into indirect kisses. Rather prefer the real ones.”

“Oh, Yeah?”

“Yup, they’re more fun than this childish behavior about indirect kiss.” Really, only teens were making a fuzz about indirect kisses. What was that about anyway? There was no such things like indirect kisses. Unless you wanted to make fun of someone or kidding around.

Alaska really thought she would know Wash. Or at least so far that she could halfway predict his actions. But obviously she did not, as Washington proved her something else. Because Ala absolutely did not see that coming. Not at all. The blonde freelancer suddenly began to smirk ominous before he laid a hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. He didn’t hesitate to gently lay his lips on hers. It wasn’t a forceful kiss, but also no insecure peck. It was a gentle and soft kiss.

As his lips met hers, she felt like her mind went blank. It wasn’t like Washington was the first man to kiss her. But this here was somehow different. More intense. More thrilling. So it was more the mere reaction from her body than her own clear will operating as her eyes closed and she carefully kissed him back. The feeling of his lips against hers felt thrilling; it made goosebumps appear on her skin. His lips tasted a bit salty from the sweat. And they tasted like him. The special, personal mix of tastes every person had which made them unmistakable themselves. It was such a special mix, the one of Wash, Ala simply couldn’t resist to kiss him back. She wanted to feel his lips on hers a little bit longer, wanted to taste this mix a bit longer to remember it.

 

As he licked over her bottom lip and asked for entrance, Ala granted it right away with a low sight. While the French Kiss got more intense, the girl let her arms sneak around Washs neck, whilst he was pulling her closer in wrapping the other arm around her waist. The hand was still laying on Alaskas cheek, carefully caressing the cheekbone there. Leaning a bit more in, she caused the Freelancer to lay back down. If he didn’t want to do that, she would have had no chance against a trained soldier like him. Sure they were both well trained, but you would notice it if he wouldn’t be okay with your intentions. But obviously he didn’t mind as he let himself slowly sink down on the bed, bringing the black haired with him. The woman was bracing her weight on her arms to not crush Wash, while she played with the blonde hair of his. Too soon for Alas liking, they had to separate to breathe, but Wash didn’t let go of her. He was still holding her close. His other hand had been wandered down from her cheek to her back, just to pull her again down in laying this hand in her neck and pull her down.

 

As they again separated, the black haired couldn’t stop from smiling a bit silly. The lack of sleep and oxygen and the thrill of them kissing made her head swim in happiness and thinking clearly was out for the count anyway.

“You feel better now, Wash?” Alaskas voice was a mere whisper. She felt like loud talking would kill this special moment, this special feeling that was here at the moment.

“Definitely.” The voice of the blonde wasn’t any louder, his grey eyes now looking directly in Alaskas aqua-blue ones.

“So then you’ll go back to sleep?”

“Mhm. You stay?”

“Sure.”

As Washington got the confirmation of his roommate, he turned around on his right side, her still holding in a close embrace.

"Next time you have a nightmare or just need some comfort, just come over, okay?"

"Mhm."

"Promise?"

Ala moved a bit to be able to look in Washs face. She saw concern and sincerity in it. But also a soft and caring expression. Leaning up she again caught his lips in a short kiss, before answering: "Promised." Cuddling closer to Wash, burying her face in his chest and listen to his strong and regular heartbeat Ala fell asleep right after Wash. And this time Ala didn’t need her glowing clock to sleep. It seemed like when Wash was around she would be able to sleep without it.


	2. Nightmare 2

Tossing. And turning. And mumbling something in the sleep. Running as fast the legs could carry. But it didn’t seem like it was enough. There was something behind. Chasing. Eagerly following. Waiting for the moment to strike.  
Hands wandering over the blanket, desperately trying to get a hold on something. Just something that would help to prevent what would happen. A strangled whine escaped the throat.  
A movement of the hand knocked the shining alarm clock off of the bedside table. It was pitch black now. And that didn’t help to make the pain and fear lessen.

Again a tossing and turning. Breath going fast and shallow. Sweat on the body. Something came close. Its aura was well known and frightening. It seemed like it was getting worse every time it appeared.  
Desperately trying to increase the speed, but of no use. It simply wasn’t possible. Not able, not capable. And the thing came closer. It was behind. Growling and grasping. A flash of light. But nothing more. Making a white armor stained with blood flash.  
Two gloved hands appeared out of the dark, one right, one left, intending to lay them on a head. To drag until the head would come lose.

But just as the hands were laid on the head, the dream ended, making Ala shot up in her bed into a sitting position. The breathing still was fast. The sweat still on the skin. The fear still lingering in the back of her mind. Picking up her clock, she put it back on the table before turning on the bedside light. Her arm hurt. Like always when waking up from such a dreadful nightmare.

Silently she slipped out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom of the base. It was dark, but her little flashlight helped her finding her way and not wet her pants because of fear.  
She was afraid in the dark, yes, but after such a nightmare she was it even more.

With a relieved sight, the black haired then turned the bathroom light on as she had gotten in and closed the door. Quickly she went over to her locker and took out her soap. She would take a short shower before heading to the kitchen.

And indeed some minutes later the light in the bathroom faded and the small light beam of a pocket lamp swung from left to the right and back. The little hinkypunk found its way down the hallway to the kitchen.

Putting the lamp on the table to illuminate the kitchen, the Special Ops took out a glass and filled it with water gulping it down without much hesitation before getting another. Also this one was gulped down immediately. Only after the third glass, Alaska felt like the dry throat and the thirst slowly disappeared. She filled her fourth glass with water and leaned against the counter. This dream occurred every night. Every fucking single night for now more than three fucking months!

Sure, after some walking around, drinking some water and stuff, she would be able to get back to sleep. But the interruption and the fear made the sleep less than relaxing. After waking up she always felt more exhausted than before going to bed. But she always went, tried to sleep, hoping the dream wouldn’t occur.  
And every night it returned. Leaving her shaking, sweaty and anxious in her bed.

Drowning the glass, Ala put it on the counter to wash it tomorrow and just wanted to sleep as she heard steps coming towards the kitchen. They were silent and careful, the owner of these steps was looking out to not kick against something or make unused noises. There was only one person doing so: Wash.

Caboose was running through the base to every night and daytime like an elephant, mostly yelling and hollering. Tucker normally was the kind of silent walker, but he didn’t care to look. If he was kicking against something that made noise? Who fucking cared! Bumping his toe into something painful? The curses were louder than the initial noise.  
So it only could be Wash beside her who was looking to avoid every source of noise, carefully watching out to not trip something over or kick against something.

“You’re still awake?”  
“Again… And you?”  
“Still. Had to do some stuff.”  
“But you don’t look done at all.”  
“Well, there are still things to be done.”  
“And sleeping?”  
“I’m used to.”

Ala scowled at Wash. She knew that he was suffering from insomnia from time to time. But that was something different when you were suffering from insomnia or just working your ass off all night.  
“You should.”  
“But there’s work to be done.”  
“I help you tomorrow. Either with the work or in keeping Tucker and Caboose busy. Now we’ll go to sleep. I see you’re tired.” Well, if you wouldn’t see the huge black rings under his eyes, you would be blind.

Wash sighed in defeat. They didn’t know each other for long, but everyone knew the thick head of Alaska. She could be pretty stubborn if she had made up her mind.  
Emptying her glass, she put it back in the sink and walked over to Wash.   
“Time to sleep.” Said Ala, taking her lamp and Washs hand, walking towards his room. She didn’t want to sleep in her room. The memories of the dream were still there.  
She felt safer and more secure in Washs room, away from the frightening memories.

The Freelancer was already wearing his civvies. He had made space for a desk in the storage area to put up his stuff to make plans or training plans or drawings of the surrounding of the base. So he easily could wear civvies as he wasn’t going outside anymore at night. The reds were asleep anyway.

Wash was conscientious. Sometimes a bit too much. He forgot his health over his duty. So sometimes Tucker, Caboose and she had to make him relax and cool down a bit.   
Arrived at his room, she made him lay on his bed, sitting on the edge of it. Ala wouldn’t just lay down and make herself comfortable. But she would at least sit here and wait until Wash really was asleep. And not just acting as if.

“Don’t you want to go to sleep too?”  
“And give you the opportunity to get up and back to work?” retorted the black haired with an amused snort. Really, that was such a stupid attempt to make her leave.  
Well, when he was telling her to leave, she would. But sometimes the Freelancer had to be forced to his own luck.

“And what to you do if I’m asleep.”  
“Well…” the Special Ops made a thinking face. “I guess I’ll be going back to my bunk…” muttered Ala while nervously kneading her fingers. She wouldn’t be sleeping if she would be in her bunk. Because it was early in the morning and until she would be able to find sleep it would be about to get up again. So she guessed she would just be laying in her bed, the blanket under her nose, eyes squished shut and waiting for the alarm clock to ring.

A low ‘heh’ made Ala blink and look at Wash a bit startled. He was laying on his side, his head braced on one of his arms. He was smiling ominously and his silvery eyes were glinting in the half dark of the room.  
Washs was one of the few with a window. And as it was daytime all the time, it also was always a bit brighter in his room. That was why Washs eyes were shimmering so vivid and amused.

But before Ala had the possibility to ask why he was smiling like an idiot, as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist. With the same movement he was turning around and pulling her close in an embrace.  
“I know you had a nightmare and you’re afraid of going back to your bunk.”  
“Hmpf…” replied Ala a bit sullen. Was she this predictable?  
“And before you ask: You are predictable. At least in this case.”  
“Shut up and sleep now.”

The only answer of Wash was a low snicker, before Ala felt his lips against his forehead. All the time he didn’t let go of her, making clear that she would have to stay here.  
And as already thought, she really fell asleep in minutes, without her shimmering clock and without the nightmare.

Well, sometimes she had to get forced to her own luck too, she guessed.


	3. Nightmare 3

“The fuck!? What is wrong with you Simmons!?”

That was the first thing said person heard as he got shaken awake. He had been sleeping before, although not really decent.

But getting shaken awake by Grif was something he could relinquish.

 

Sitting up in his bed, the cyborg rubbed over his face. His roommate was still standing beside the bed, observing him with an annoyed expression on his face. Only to hide the worried glance in his eyes, which wasn’t remarked by Simmons.

“Sorry, I- uh- must have been dreaming.” Stuttered the cyborg, still fighting to get back to the real world and orientate himself.

“But that doesn’t mean that you have to scream my name all the time and waking up the whole goddamn canyon!

 

Right, they were sharing a room since their arrival on this strange planet.

Wiping away the sweat on his forehead the irish-dutch man tried to calm down his frantic beating heart. Or at least that what it should be. Actually it was a little motor, making the blood flow in his body never stop. And said motor had increased the speed of the flow, as if a normal heart would do. Except that this motor wasn’t even pumping.

 

“Hey! Earth to Simmons! You still there?” Grifs voice was annoyed. And his face showed clearly that he had called him for several times up to now.

“I- uh- sorry. What did you say?”

“I ask if you’re okay or going to drop dead in the next second.” Snapped the orange armored soldier, still standing with crossed arms in front of Simmons bunk.

“I- I guess not. Sorry. Just go back to sleep.”

“As if that would be that easy.” Snorted the Hawaiian, sitting down on the edge of the bunk.

 

“What did you dream anyway?” asked the lazy Spartan suddenly. Simmons blinked. He couldn’t really tell him what happened in his dream. Should he make up another story? No. Grif would see right through it. The same as if he was saying that he didn’t remember.

“Are you gonna tell it today? Otherwise I’m going back to sleep.” again cut the annoyed voice of Grif in. Patience never had been his strength.

“Okay, okay! It was about you. Satisfied?” snapped the maroon armored soldier, staring angrily at Grif.

 

To his big surprise, the orange armored Spartan suddenly exhaled, before asking in a softer voice. “And what happened?”

“You were hanging off the cliff. But you hadn’t your Knivle to hold you. And I was too late to grab your hand. And I saw you falling off the cliff in front of my eyes. And I somehow just knew, that the cliff would be high enough to kill you when you would arrive at the bottom.” Explained Simmons with a low and shaky voice.

 

He was ashamed of himself. Really, why was he dreaming such a shit? Couldn’t he dream of fluffy sheep, jumping over a fence and he just needed to count them!?

Staring down on his hands, he still felt the weight of Grif sitting on his bunk. Due to his weight, the sleeping place tilted slightly to the side.

 

Again, there was a low sight. It sounded tired but also somehow like Grif had been defeated in this moment.

“Move over.”

“What!?” Simmons voice got higher. Usually it did when he was facing an unused situation.

“I said move over.” Repeated the orange armored soldier, making a movement with his hand, which matched the command he had just given.

 

“Uh, okay…” mumbled Simmons, shifting towards the wall. Sitting there and not really knowing what he should think of this situation, he almost missed how Grif laid down beside him.

“Wha- What are you doing!?” squealed Simmons, reminding himself to keep his voice low.

“Sleeping here, isn’t that obvious?” retorted the Hawaiian in a matter-of-fact-voice.

“But- But why!?”

“I often soothed my sister when she had a nightmare like that. No need to drop dead princess. Now lay down.”

 

Said as asked, the cyborg laid down beside the orange armored soldier. He was laying there, stiff as a board, whilst Grif was completely relaxed.

“This won’t work like that.” Grunted Grif a bit annoyed and before Simmons was able to proceed what really happened, he felt to arms around his waist, turning him around so that he was laying on his side, facing Grif.

What the fuck was he doing!?

 

Having his face leaned against Grifs chest, he could hear the slow and regular beat of Grifs heart. No, his heart in Grifs chest.

The Hawaiian had lazily laid an arm around the cyborg the other under his head as pillow. He wasn’t doing more, just lying there, keeping Simmons close.

“Sleep now.” Grumbled the Hawaiian, already half asleep, eyes closed.

“But… But wh-“

“No matter what it is, that can wait until tomorrow. Now sleep kiss-ass.” Cut Grif in, furrowing his brows.

“Fuck you.”

“Whatever.”

 

The orange armored soldier hadn’t finished his sentence as he was fast asleep again. Holding the cyborg close. Simmons on the other hand didn’t really know what to think of this situation. It wasn’t the first nightmare he had. And usually Grif would make stupid remarks or jokes about him being such a princess and crying and yelling in his dream. But now he was laying here, holding him close and obviously trying to soother him.

 

They weren’t that close. They also hadn’t really gotten closer. Or… did they have gotten closer after Grif almost fell of the cliff? Was that the reason that he was here without complaining about the situation? Because Simmons had dreamt of him falling off the cliff?

 

Actually, Simmons had lots of things in his mind, but it seemed like the regular and relaxed beating of Simmons heart in Grifs chest, the relaxed breathing of Grif and the warmth which came from him really had an effect on him. Because he drifted off more and more until he also fell asleep.

 

Grif sometimes was a dickhead. But he was kindhearted but didn’t show it. A he would kill you for pointing it out.


End file.
